Bat Mang
Bat Mang (Bat May-nng), not to be confused with Batman, is a vigilante from the late 1930's to mid 1940's. Appearance Bat Mang looks very similar to Batman. The only major difference between the two's costumes is that Bat Mang's cape is bright orange. History Bat Mang was assumed to be in his late 30's while in his "prime" in crime-fighting, probably because he was having a mid-life crisis. This would place his birth at the beginning of the 1900's, the same time as the Bat Hospital Takeover of 1900. However, Bat Mang's true identity was never known, as he was mortally wounded when a cat scratched his belly button and his intestines fell out. In May, 1939, Bat Mang made his first appearance, saving a clown from a pack of elephants hurling circus peanuts at him. Although he saved the clown, all the elephants were found dead the next morning from overdosing on peanuts. This event occurred in the city that Bat Mang made his home in, Togham, Georgia. For the next three years, Bat Mang became more powerful than the local police, but that may have been because the local police were one guy in a trench coat whose funding only allowed him to have a police box and a novelty glowing screwdriver. On September 21st, 1942, Bat Mang did his second "big hero" act when a man who obsessively told riddles tried to order a pizza but, because everyone panicked at his riddling words, he ended up taking over the city. "The Riddlish", as he called himself, tried to convince everyone that it was all a big misunderstanding, but he did so in a riddle that made everyone think he wanted to kill them. Bat Mang then proceeded to shoot him straight through the head with a flaming crossbow. The Riddlish was found dead twelve minutes later with his brain completely missing (it would later be found in the kitchen cabinet, completely dried out and covered in barbecue sauce). "The Dank Knight" (Bat Mang's unofficial name) would make his last major appearance December 31st, 1945. A pack of feral cats was attacking the city, threatening (in English) to take over the city and make sure the only imports were tuna and yarn and the only exports were dogs. Bat Mang managed to kill all but 1 of the cats (using only dropkicks), efficiently saving the city, but the last cat turned out to be his demise, as it sliced open his belly button and ripped out his intestines. A statue of Bat Mang was unveiled in Togham two weeks after his death, only for it to be taken down again once everyone found out he had a basement full of children's tricycles and was involved in the city's bad tricycle trafficking rings (illegally selling tricycles). Possible Real Names On several occasions, Bat Mang gave what he said was his name when asked. All known given names are listed below: * Ba T. Mang * Dank D. Dank * Ba Sing Se * Emperor Kuzco * Stanford Pines * Stan''ley Pines * El Tigre * Macho Man Randy Savage * Not Bruce Wayng * Grape Ape Trivia * Bat Mang's real identity is probably Bruce Wayng ** Bat Mang and Bruce Wayng have never been seen in the same room together *** Surprisingly, Bat Mang ''has been seen in the same room with everyone else on the list, even at the same time, including the fake-sounding Ba T. Mang, a stockholder of Bruce Wayng's, and Dank D. Dank, a German entrepenuer * Batman may have been influenced by Bat Mang's existence * There is a rumor that Bat Mang once threw a baby on to a grenade in order to save himself ** This may be just a rumor though * Bat Mang once fought a penguin ** This could be the event that caused the idea of Batman's enemy, the Penguin, to be created * There was an instance in which Bat Mang beat the ever-loving shit out of a kid having an asthma attack ** This could have influenced the existence of Batman's enemy, Bane * Bat Mang's full set of weaponry was; a crossbow, 37 crossbow bolts (at all times), 87 smoke bombs, 12 goldfish crackers, a box of matches, an image of two bats and a baby with the words "I love my mom and dad" at the top (all in crayon), and a half-eaten yogurt cup. * People would know when Bat Mang was coming when they heard the song "Camp Town Races" played on a theremin Category:People Category:Top Secret Stuffs